


Allegiance

by minnabird



Category: Clocktaur War
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Loyalty, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: Now, for the pesky business of fealty...





	Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhiannon87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon87/gifts).



“Look, this ‘my liege’ business,” Slate said one night, "isn't there a way you could swear to somebody else? I don't want to be in charge of you.”

“To swear to somebody else would be to forswear.” Caliban ran his fingers down her forearm. “My oath would be worth nothing.” He twined his fingers in hers and lifted her hand to his mouth. His eyes twinkled at her over their joined hands. “I'm afraid there's only one way.”

Slate got impatient before Caliban dropped the weighty silence. “Well? What is it?” 

“You tell me where to shove my fealty,” Caliban said. “It's a two-way relationship, you know.”

Slate gaped at him. “That's all? But I must have done that dozens of times on the road.”

Caliban chuckled. “Even if you had, you were still in command. Now that we're home...”

Slate liked the way he said that - ‘home,’ as sure a thing as the sun rising in the morning. She reached out, brushing her fingers over his forehead. “Then hear this, _Sir_ Caliban,” she murmured, smiling. “I don't want your fealty.” Caliban's eyes flashed uncertain, just for a moment, silly man. She tried to speak his language, the absolute sincerity that still tasted strange in her mouth. “I want your love. I want your trust. And I'll give mine in return, as equals.”

Caliban smiled slowly. “Equals,” he agreed, and neither of them thought about _strong_ or _weak_. They met, sure in each other.


End file.
